


Смешать водку с соком, еще не значит cделать коктейль.

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Адъютант его превосходительства [5]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Истории из прошлого за рюмкой "чая".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.
> 
> Авторский комментарий: Волей авторского произвола и фандомных традиций фамилия Рено - Синклер.

_Пусть достанется прошлое — прошлому..._   
_Всё, что было, — ушло навсегда._   
_Отгорело, истлело всё, прожито,_   
_Утекло, как сквозь пальцы вода. (с)_

 

Генезис был совершенно, абсолютно, бессовестно пьян. Пьян так, как только могут напиться элитные Солджеры Первого класса. И Генезис был абсолютно счастлив. Точно также еще были счастливы Зак, частично Анджил, и пара ребят, с которыми Рапсодос заключил пари. И к слову, пари это выиграл. Клауд упоил их всех. В рекордно короткие сроки и при минимальном расходе спиртного. И сам был трезв как стекло.

\- Фэйр, ты животное, слезай давай! – Генезис постарался спихнуть Зака со стойки, на которой тот лежал. Младший никак не прореагировал.

\- Клиент готов. – Джодж усмехнулся, икнул, а потом добавил, грустно. – Я, кстати, тоже. – После чего приземлился лицом в тарелку.

\- Ну вот, еще минус один. А я все, пас. Да и поздно уже, мне завтра на ночную, пойду я, пожалуй – Майкл грустно покачал головой. – Я его не попру, вот что хотите с ним, то и делайте. – Он кивнул на бессознательного друга.

\- Эй, это еще что за новости? – Возмутился Рапсодос.

\- Я из-за него тебе три тысячи просадил. И ведь знал, что с тобой спорить себе дороже. – Солджер нахмурился.

\- Ты еще скажи, что ты чем-то недоволен?! – Совершенно справедливо негодовал Генезис.

\- Не скажу, твой парень упоил всех мастерски. Будь у меня шлем, я б его снял. – Майкл кивнул, и чуть было не потерял равновесие.

\- Ха, у меня все только лучшее, - усмехнулся Рапсодос и покосился на Страйфа, а потом злобно и добавил. – Окей, тогда я Макстерса Ходжо сдам, пусть док порадуется, а то на последнем совещании все ныл, что ему образцов не хватает.

\- Святой Александр, Рапсодос, ты бессердечная скотина! – Майл хохотнул.

\- Ага. Я. – Генезис продолжал ухмыляться. – А потом скажу ему, что это была твоя идея. Про Ходжо. – Рапсодос чуть покачал бокал, заставив кубики льда звякнуть.

\- Ну ты, блин… Ладно, ладно, не дурак, понял. Эх, где наша не пропадала. – Майкл вздохнул и взвалил на себя друга. – В каком направлении дверь?

\- Северо-северо восток, на четыре часа. Осторожно, порог! – Предупредил Генезис.

\- Вижу. – Пробубнили от двери. - Увидимся.

\- Ага.

Рапсодос постарался сесть более-менее ровно, получилось, но не сразу. Клауд убирал бокалы, и вытирал столешницу, стараясь не потревожить Зака.

Воцарилась уютная, хорошая тишина. Анджил позвенел льдом, точно так же, как до этого Генезис, а потом допил напиток.

\- Итак, Клауд?.. – Хьюли улыбнулся, и Генезис невольно залюбовался. Так Анджил улыбался редко. Очень редко.

\- Да? – Нет, вы подумайте, он еще и дразнится, подумал Рапсодос, наблюдая за ответной улыбкой Страйфа.

\- Ты так и не ответил на наш вопрос. – Анджил вновь звякнул стаканом, давая понять, что на этот раз мелкому не отвертеться от рассказа.

\- Ну ладно. – Сдался Клауд. – Только на трезвую голову я это рассказывать не собираюсь. – А дальше Генезис зачарованно следил за тем, как Страйф колдовал над шейкером.

Суть была в том, что ребенок оказался весьма интересной личностью, и время от времени их четверка узнавала про своего самого младшего такие факты и открывала такие способности, о которых они и подумать не могли. А с виду тихий и скромный. Ага, как же. Чертенок был той еще штучкой, как чего отколет, так хоть стой, хоть падай.

Вот и о сногсшибательных (в прямом смысле) способностях Страйфа, как бармена Генезис узнал случайно.

Занес их как-то ветер на вечеринку к Туркам, без Руфуса тоже не обошлось, естественно. Алкоголь бодяжил как всегда Рено. Коктейли у рыжего выходили затейливые, местами даже вкусные и брали хорошо. Но Клауд, после того, как попробовал очередной шедевр Рено, лишь молча отставил бокал и вновь принялся за пиво.

Генезис даже не сразу понял, в чем дело.

\- Эй, мелкий, в чем дело? – А вот Заку не терпелось.

Клауд только пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

\- Эй, это же вкусно! – Не унимался Фэйр.

\- Это не вкусно, поверь мне, Зак. И дело не в том, что это крепкий алкоголь, - не дал себя перебить Страйф, - а в том, как он тут намешан. В хорошем баре за этот напиток не дали бы и гиля.

\- Не понял... – Нахмурился Зак.

Клауд покачал головой и промолчал.

\- Нет, нет, ты скажи!

\- В самом деле, Клауд? – Тут уже даже Генезис заинтересовался.

\- Ох, может не надо, а? – Клауд выглядел немного недовольным.

\- Ну, нет! – Зак не желал отступать, он был уже слегка под «шафэ», поэтому говорил немного громче, чем того хотелось Клауду, и их разговор стал привлекать внимание. – Я хочу знать!

\- Ой, ну За-ак!

\- Я жду, Чокобо! Я жду-у. – Фэйр усмехнулся своей фирменной ухмылкой.

\- Тебе это не понравится, поверь мне. – Клауд нахмурился, и Генезис понял почему. Зак и Рено были в приятельских отношениях, и вот теперь мелкий критиковал напитки его друга.

\- Да? И что же такого ты можешь сказать, Страйф? – Генезис резко обернулся, черт бы побрал этих Турков, порой даже Солджеровский слух не мог уловить звук их передвижений. Тем не менее, Рено очень нехорошо прищурившись, осматривал Клауда, как бы оценивая. И Рапсодосу не нравился этот взгляд. – Можешь сказать что-то по существу, курсант или это что?

Клауд вспыхнул, Турк намеренно занизил его статус, прекрасно зная, что он недавно был зачислен в Третий класс. Теперь уже все присутствующие  вокруг с любопытством наблюдали за развитием событий, кто-то даже выключил музыку.

При этом Зак выглядел немного бледным.

\- Эй, Рено, ты не так нас понял. – Фэйр попытался как-то сгладить острый момент. – Клауд не это хотел…

\- Нет, Зак. – Неожиданно перебил его Клауд. – Я сказал именно то, что сказал. – Генезис удивленно посмотрел на их блондина. Голос у Клауда был жесткий и холодный, да и выражение лица не сулило Турку ничего хорошего. Но такое поведение не было характерно для Страйфа, это Рапсодоса удивило еще сильней. Он про себя выругался, не стоило сюда идти, он ведь это чувствовал. – За этот коктейль в хорошем баре не дадут и ломаного гиля. – Клауд чуть прищурился. – Мешать водку с соком, еще не значит делать коктейль. Ты дилетант, Рено.

По толпе прошелся шепот, возмущенные возгласы, а кое-где еще и смех. Рено вскинул руку, призывая всех к тишине.

\- Да неужели? – Голос Турка не сулил Клауду ничего хорошего. – А ты, значит у нас мастер? – Рыжий усмехнулся, еще раз демонстративно осматривая того с ног до головы. Опять послышались смешки, в основном из угла, где сидел контингент Турков. – Может быть, тогда великий гуру продемонстрирует нам, недостойным, свое умение?

Генезис еще раз чертыхнулся, дело принимало нехороший оборот, порог, до которого можно было разрулить стычку незаметно уже, к сожалению, был пересечен. Бахамутово дерьмо, о чем думает Страйф? Это что еще за модус турбо-чокобо? Клауд действительно выглядел так, словно собирался драться не на жизнь, а на смерть. С другой стороны, ребенок был болезненно гордый, особенно, когда это касалось каких-то моментов, о которых они ничего не знали и не понимали, но для самого Клауда они были знаковыми. Вот и сейчас рыжий Турк явно прошелся по каким-то мозолям, которые Страйфу доставляли больше, чем неудобство.

Клауд продолжал холодно смотреть на турка, сжимая кулаки, губы были сжаты в тонкую линию.

\- Ну так что? – Рено неожиданно бросил Клауду шейкер, но тот, к удивлению большинства, очень ловко его поймал. Помедлив пару мгновений, Страйф направился к бару. Поравнявшись плечо к плечу с рыжим, Клауд остановился. На губах неожиданно появилась улыбка, плечи расслабились, а потом Страйф крутанул шейкер в руке, уверенным плавным профессиональным движением, так словно пол жизни проработал барменом.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Смотри и учись. – Клауд не стал обходить стойку, а просто перепрыгнул ее, махом оказавшись по ту сторону. Рено все еще презрительно ухмылялся, но во взгляде появилась определенная настороженность.  
Тем временем, Клауд весьма характерно повязал барменский фартук и заправил полотенце, после чего убрал беспорядок, который остался после Рено, и хорошенько сполоснул шейкер. Очистив поверхность и протерев стойку, Страйф обернулся к импровизированному ди-джею и попросил поставить подряд несколько треков.  
Рено уже не выглядел столь уверенным, как был в самом начале. Да и сам Генезис был несколько озадачен увиденным.  
Неожиданно заиграла музыка и Клауд начал двигаться, устроив настоящее бармен-шоу. Рапсодос смотрел на действо с открытым ртом, как впрочем, и все в комнате. Летали бутылки, бокалы, Страйф жонглировал шейкером, выделывая немыслимые пируэты, была и огненная дорожка, и все такое, от чего народ стал аплодировать. В результате все упились до неприличного состояния, а Клауд обзавелся парой тройкой поклонников среди Турков, в число которых вошел и Рено. У рыжего всегда были своеобразные представления о жизни и дружбе.  
Генезис усмехнулся, вспомнив тот вечер. И вот сейчас, они с Анджилом, повторно увидев пару номеров, желали знать, как и где мелкий всему этому научился.  
Клауд обновил их напитки и устроился на соседнем стуле, старшие его не торопили, прекрасно зная, что подгонять Страйфа не стоит, тот сам все расскажет, когда будет готов.  
Клауд сделал пару глотков.  
\- Я так думаю, что вам надо все с самого начала, да?  
Анджил кивнул, продолжая размешивать коктейль соломинкой.  
\- Вы ведь знаете, что я из Нибельхейма? Это маленький городок в глуши, даже деревня, проще говоря – ничто посредине нигде. Одна гостиница, почта, два телефона на всех и старый мако-реактор. Все. Никаких развлечений, ни кино, ни клуба, ничего. - Клауд замолчал и нахмурился. Генезис прекрасно понимал, о чем говорил Страйф, они с Хьюли были родом из точно такой же дыры, из которой сбежали при первой же возможности.  
Клауд еще раз пригубил напиток и продолжил рассказ.  
\- Не сказать, чтобы там было плохо, - он опять нахмурился, - но и не хорошо. Деревня, где все друг друга знают, и все про всех все знают… Мама, она, она ведь сразу была одна… - Клауд не любил говорить про своего отца, не только потому, что практически ничего о нем не знал, но еще и потому, что это все еще причиняло боль. – Она конечно старалась, но денег было мало. Я хотел помочь, но… Я был несовершеннолетний, неуклюжий подросток, которого никто не хотел брать на работу, пока господин Локхарт из чистой жалости не взял меня помогать ему в баре, который был при гостинице. Собственно, он и Тифа, их семья единственные, кто дружили с нами. Не сказать, что мытье стаканов и разливание виски по воскресеньям для местных было хорошим заработком, но это были хоть какие-то деньги. Собственно, там я и научился отличать портвейн от бренди, а коньяк от виски. – Клауд улыбнулся, но веселья в этой улыбке было мало.  
– Как только у меня накопилась достаточная сумма, чтобы купить билет до Джунона… Проще говоря, я ушел из дома, оставив на кухонном столе письмо и то, что осталось после покупки билета. Когда я добрался до Мидгара, весенний набор уже неделю как закончился.  
Страйф еще раз улыбнулся, на этот раз немного иначе и Генезис буквально силой заставил себя не двигаться, хотя ему жутко хотелось перетащить парня к себе на колени и обнять, но он знал, что делать этого не стоит. Как бы беззащитно и невинно Клауд не выглядел, юноша был очень сильным и выносливым. Как физически, так и психологически, и такое поведение могло его обидеть. Так что Рапсодос только переглянулся с Хьюли, и они стали ждать продолжения рассказа.  
Страйф опять обновил им бокалы и сел на место, рассеянно обводя пальцем мраморный узор на столешнице. Молчание затягивалось, казалось, ребенок полностью ушел в собственные мысли, поэтому Анджил решил его немного подтолкнуть.  
\- А потом?  
\- Потом? - Клауд немного рассеянно моргнул, алкоголь начал на него действовать, и на скулах появился небольшой румянец. Юноша тряхнул головой, стараясь убрать упавшие на глаза пряди. – Ну а что потом? Я оказался совершенно один, в огромном городе, без денег, без друзей, к которым я мог обратиться за помощью, и без какой-либо идеи, что делать дальше. Пару ночей я прошлялся в верхнем городе, благо было тепло, но чуть не загремев под облаву, я решил что в трущобах будет безопасней.  
На это Анджил только хмыкнул, он явно не был согласен с этим утверждением, впрочем как и сам Генезис.  
\- Эй! – Встрепенулся юноша. – А что мне было еще делать? Это было самым логичным. И потом, я в свое время столкнулся в горах с подранком нибельского волка, когда мне было семь. – Наблюдая за тем, как вытянулись лица его слушателей, Страйф рассмеялся. - Так что внизу не было ничего такого, с чем бы я не мог справиться.  
\- Клауд, порой люди бываю намного, намного хуже любых монстров. – Анджил покачал головой. Если бы он знал. Если бы он тогда знал!  
\- Да, но я везучий. – Клауд улыбнулся и сверкнул глазами поверх бокала, так, что Хьюли прошлось просто захлопнуть рот.  
\- О-да, мелкий, ты везучий. – Хмыкнул Генезис. – Ну, что было дальше? – Рапсодос уже и не думал скрывать своего любопытства.  
\- Дальше? – Страйф вдруг словно потух. – А дальше был Стэн.  
\- Стэн?  
\- Да. - Юноша кивнул и залпом допил напиток.  
\- Вы?..  
\- Нет. – Клауд покачал головой. – Мы были только друзьями. Я вытащил его из драки, его тогда чуть не зарезали. Ну а в благодарность он меня приютил на первое время, а потом и устроил на работу в Магнолию.  
\- Бар под четвертым сектором? – Уточнил Анджил. Он что-то слышал про это заведение. По слухам, у него была не очень хорошая репутация, это был больше нелегальный бордель, без лицензии, в отличие от Пчелы, и Солджеру совсем не нравилась мысль о Клауде, находящегося в стенах подобного заведения.  
\- Ну, почти. – Уклонился от ответа Клауд. Заметив настороженный взгляд Анджила, он поспешил его успокоить. – Я был барменом, и только барменом, Анджил. Мы со Стэном работали в паре, и были частью шоу. Он и научил меня всем премудростям флейринга (*). Выпивка на лету, это был наш лучший номер. Стэн был гением, прирожденный актер, ему бы выбраться из этой дыры, он бы стал знаменитым. – Страйф совсем помрачнел. - Мы тогда поссорились накануне. Он меня уговаривал остаться, хотел сделать свое шоу, ему место в Гоблине(**) предложили. А мне неделя оставалась до осеннего набора. Он все еще говорил, зачем мне это нужно. Черт… - Клауд уронил голову на сложенные руки.  
\- Клауд? – Старшие Солджеры переглянулись.  
\- Я-то думал, он тогда просто упал, когда драка началась. – Голос юноши прозвучал глухо. – Прямой удар в грудь, тот урод от мако-ломки страдал, силы не меряно, почти как у Второго класса…  
Генезис положил руку на плечо младшего Солждера.  
\- Клауд…  
\- У Стэна даже шанса не было. – Клауд на секунду прижал ладони к лицу, но когда поднял взгляд, слез не было. – Я же после этого поклялся, что к бокалам больше не прикоснусь, а тут… ну тогда, Рено со своими подколами. Он неплохой парень, но… В меня как Ифрит вселился. Я тогда Стэна вспомнил и как тот шейкер крутил. Ну и вот. – Клауд вымученно рассмеялся. - Глупо, знаю.  
\- Не глупо. – Анджил обошел стол, и положил ладонь ему на другое плечо. – Это не глупо.  
\- Угу…  
В этот момент Зак, по-прежнему лежащий на стойке, всхрапнул и сделал попытку повернуться, поэтому Анджилу срочно пришлось его ловить, чтобы тот не рухнул на пол.  
\- А черт, Зак! – Генезис еле успел поймать свой бокал.  
\- А? Что? – Прохрипел Фэйр, с трудом разлепив один глаз. – О-о, моя голова… м-м-м… - Он обвис на руках у Хьюли.  
\- Так, похоже, что наша импровизированная вечеринка подошла к концу. – Анджил поудобней перехватил сползающего и немного постанывающего Зака. - Всем спокойной ночи. – Он подхватил младшего Солджера на руки и направился к спальне.  
\- Спокойной. – Улыбнулся Клауд, Генезис же продолжил вытирать с плаща остатки разлившегося коктейля.  
\- А черт! Липкая зараза. – Еще горстка скомканных салфеток полетела в мусор.  
Клауд только покачал головой, наблюдая за тщетными стараниями Солджера.  
\- Бесполезно, лучше сразу в чистку. – Страйф убирал бутылки на место. Бокалы он просто поставил в посудомоечную машину, с этим он управится завтра утром, сейчас ему больше всего хотелось пойти лечь спать. Рассказ его вымотал, и алкоголь тоже давал о себе знать, так что Клауда немного пошатывало. Закончив с уборкой, он еще раз пожелал спокойной ночи Генезису и отправился в спальню.  
В коридоре, Страйф обнаружил Сефирота, который стоял рядом с дверью. Судя по всему, Генерал уже давно подпирал тут стену.  
Клауд глазом не успел моргнуть, как тут же оказался в теплых и сильных объятиях.  
\- Привет. – Прошептал юноша, закрывая глаза.  
\- Привет. – По тону Сефирота было сложно что-то понять, поэтому Клауд все же спросил.  
\- Ты сердишься? – Под этим вопросом Страйф подразумевал все сразу, начиная от того, что он споил кучу народу, включая себя, и заканчивая историей, которую, Клауд был более чем уверен, Генерал слышал от начала и до конца.  
Сефирот помолчал пару секунд, а потом ответил, целуя Клауда в макушку.  
\- Нет.  
\- Хорошо. – Клауд вздохнул, прижимаясь сильней, словно стараясь раствориться в безопасности объятий.  
Внезапно Клауд почувствовал дыхание на своих губах, а потом Сефирот его целовал, и целовал еще долго и неспешно, заставляя плавиться от прикосновений, и потерять и без того нетвердый пол под ногами. Очнулся Страйф уже на руках Генерала, и когда тот успел его поднять?  
\- Ты пьян. – Не укор, или упрек, просто констатация факта. Так делал только Сефирот и Клауд к этому уже привык. Точно также он иногда сообщал о том, что идет снег, или о чем-то еще, столь же очевидном.  
\- Да. – На выдохе, не думая.  
\- Пошли спать. – Клауд чувствовал улыбку Сефирота, когда тот вновь прикоснулся к его губам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Флейринг (от английского flairing - бросающийся в глаза, кричащий, яркий) - приготовление коктейлей «на лету».  
> (**) Goblin’s Bar (Гоблин бар) бар в 5 секторе в верхнем Мидгаре.


End file.
